


Say No More

by PepperPumpkin



Category: EXO
Genre: ABO Universe, EXO - Freeform, Hormones, Idiots in Love, JHSDVCHJDFCHDV, KYUMIN BECAUSE I LOVE THEM THEY'RE FOREVER MY OTP, Knotting I guess, M/M, Mating, SUKAI THE WORLD NEEDS MORE SUKAI, Someone being pregnant, Wolf AU, Wolf Mating, but that would be later on, dedicated to someone special ♥, exo being on a pack and being a bunch of idiots, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: Everybody always listened to him.Whether it was for advice or just simple everyday conversation, he had an aura about him that exuded calmness and trust.So, when Joonmyun beat their last Alpha on a fight for the position as the pack leader, shouts and howls of happiness and celebration were heard through all the clearing, leaving the humans living on a village nearby wondering what had the wolves making all that much noise.-”Probably the full moon” was what those humans thought.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> ~Characters~  
> Joonmyun: ALPHA / PACK LEADER  
> Jongin: BETA  
> Chanyeol: ALPHA  
> Baekhyun: OMEGA  
> Kyungsoo: ALPHA  
> Minseok: OMEGA  
> Sehun: ALPHA  
> Luhan: OMEGA  
> Jongdae: ALPHA  
> Yixing: OMEGA  
> Yifan: BETA / SECOND IN COMMAND  
> Zitao: OMEGA  
> Sungmin: ALPHA  
> Kyuhyun: OMEGA
> 
> ~Pairings~  
> Joonmyun/Jongin – Chanyeol/Baekhyun – Minseok / Kyungsoo – Sehun/Luhan – Jongdae/Yixing – Yifan/Zitao  
> ~Side Pairings~  
> Sungmin/Kyuhyun
> 
> ♫ Dedicated to a really special someone. This is for you, Dan ♥

 

Everybody always listened to him.

Whether it was for advice or just simple everyday conversation, he had an aura about him that exuded calmness and trust. So, when Joonmyun beat their last Alpha on a fight for the position as the pack leader, shouts and howls of happiness and celebration were heard through all the clearing, leaving the humans living on a village nearby wondering what had the wolves making all that much noise.

-” _Probably the full moon_ ” - was what those humans thought.

* * *

 

Three years had passed since that happened and everybody was happy, having an Alpha that would go out of his way to help all the pack members was something that particularly one of those members was not used to. Such as Jongin, a Beta they found wandering in the woods not too long ago, on a hunting day.

**FLASHBACK**

-“ _You’re slowing down, Hun Hun. Are you still tired from last night?”_ – said a teasing voice belonging to a red colored fur wolf from the mind link they shared, making all the others snicker and look briefly at their youngest member of the hunting group, who was fiercely looking up as if he was not bothered by what the hyungs were saying.

- _“Remember. The walls are thin and we are impressionable”_ – said another voice in a sing song way, this one belonging to a caramel colored wolf.

- _“Stop teasing the maknae, you guys_ ” – they heard a kind voice on their heads saying –“ _Concentrate on the hunt ahead, there will be plenty of times to play later.”_

- _“Yes, Alpha”_ – everybody whispered, the ones who teased hung their heads low on a gesture of submission and apology while the youngest beamed at their Alpha in thanks, feeling proud and happy to have a pack leader as caring and kind as he was.

The smell of bear had them putting more speed on their paws, shutting them up and concentrating on the animal they could smell not too far from where they were in that moment.

- _“Stop”_ \- the Alpha said in a low voice making everybody halt on their tracks, obeying immediately. They sniffed the air and the scent of two grizzly bears welcomed them, making them yip excitedly through their bodies remained as calm and noiseless as possible as to not scare the bears and making them aware of their presence.

- _“Chanyeol and Sehun, take the grey one on the right. Kyungsoo assist me with the black one inside the cave; let’s try to bring him out of there. Yifan, be on guard.”_ – Alpha Joonmyun gave his instructions and everybody nodded briefly, ready to leap at his command. Chanyeol and Sehun stealthily moved using the tall bushes as covers, all the while looking at the bear who was scratching his back on a tree bark.

-“ _Now_ ” – they heard on their heads and Sehun was the first to pounce. With a leap, he went out of his hiding spot on the bushes and jumped straight to the bear’s throat biting with all of his force while he saw Chanyeol biting down on the bear’s legs, making him fall to the ground. Sehun could taste the bear’s blood oozing from its neck towards his mouth and he bit down even harsher while the bear made a loud and painful noise. Turned out that Joonmyun and Kyungsoo didn’t have to use his plan to lure the bear who was inside the cave because when the bear that Chanyeol and Sehun were attacking started to make noises of pain, the other bear left the cave to help the other one. In a matter of seconds Joonmyun and Kyungsoo had leaped towards the other bear and had sent it tumbling down to the floor, dead. Chanyeol and Sehun were not that far behind.

Chanyeol started jumping up and down excitedly, almost like a dog when its owner came back to the house after a full day of work, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes at his antics but with a little smile playing on the corners of his muzzle.

-“ _You’re so embarrassing, Hyung_ ” – thought Sehun; a playful edge was felt through their mind link. Joonmyun chuckled and grabbed the bear’s paw, instructing the others to do the same, it was getting slowly dark and they had to return to their family in time for dinner, which they were carrying.

- _“Alpha”_ – they all heard Yifan’s voice through their link and they all tensed, it was the tone Yifan used when something was not quite right. – “ _I smell another wolf, to the north. What are your orders?”_

- _“Chanyeol and Sehun, stay here guarding the bears. Kyungsoo and Yifan, come with me. We’ll find out what’s this other wolf doing in our territory”_

- _“Maybe he’s a rogue…?_ ” – asked Chanyeol, with a hint of curiosity.

- _“We won’t know until we confront him about it.’_ – said Joonmyun through the mind link, the hairs at the back of his neck standing while his pulse beat rapidly, in sync with the other members of his pack. They rapidly moved through the bushes, locating the scent and moving towards it while Chanyeol, Jongdae and Sehun sat on their hind legs their bodies almost not moving, tense and alert. The Alpha was the first on the line, closely followed by Kyungsoo and Yifan both being at his sides respectively. When they located the scent, a quick “Stop” through their mind link was all it took for them to immediately halt their tracks, smelling the air and looking at their surroundings.

- _“Alpha. I smell him a few meters to the left”_ – Kyungsoo said, looking at Joonmyun through the corner of his eye. – _“Should we approach him?”_.

Joonmyun stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking it over, deciding the best course of action. On one hand, if everything went well and he was a rogue as Chanyeol said, they could help him and maybe make him a part of their pack. But if things went bad and he was in fact part of a pack, they would have to question him because, when a wolf willingly entered another wolf’s territory like that… It was never something good, it created conflicts. Joonmyun didn’t want that.

- _“Let’s go near him. I’ll go first. Yifan, follow me. Kyungsoo, stay in the bushes.”_

With a quick yes and a nod, the mentioned wolves went to their designated spots while, slowly, Joonmyun started walking in the direction of the other wolf being guided by a really sweet scent. It was weird; actually, he had never smelled a scent like that. So sweet, so alluring, so… His. A low growl escaped his throat, making Yifan question him though the link they shared. It was a strange behavior coming from his Alpha. They saw the unknown wolf stand up from its spot on the floor and they noticed he was limping slightly, a light whine coming from his mouth while he licked his paw. They were sure that by now he must have smelled them but looking at his behavior, he most probably did not, which was strange for a wolf his age. Then again, Joonmyun did something uncharacteristical of him.

He threw caution to the wind and approached the lone wolf. Kyungsoo and Yifan instantly went even more alert, trying to discourage their Alpha from getting even closer but a low growl stopped them. They saw how the lone wolf’s ears perked up, looking around and at the sight of them, he instantly lowered himself to the ground, showing his neck in a sign of submission. Joonmyun got near him and slightly licked his ear, signaling it was ok to stand. The wolf immediately did so, knowing that in the condition he was, he was no match for the three healthy wolves that found him. Yifan and Kyungsoo got near the two other wolves, silent. They trusted that their Alpha knew what he was doing with approaching a wolf like that; without knowing who he was or what he was doing on their territory, but they trusted him. With that said, they still weren’t completely ok with him doing what he was doing right now.

Which is why they cocked their heads to the side, looking almost without blinking at his Alpha, licking what they presumed was an injure on the other wolf’s paw, almost as if he were tending to a lover while the other basked in the attention, his tongue hanging from the side of his muzzle showing so.

- _‘Alpha. Joonmyun.’_ – Yifan thought, knowing that the other could hear him, calling his attention with a slow bark. Almost instantly, the other turned, looking at them with something akin to mild annoyance. He blinked twice, thrice and stood up getting away as much possible from the other, going back to his spot near his two companions. The lone wolf whined painfully, looking at him, calling him with his eyes but Joonmyun decided to ignore him for the time being [even though it costed him a lot to do it].

As an Alpha, he could communicate with other wolves using his mind, it didn’t matter that they were or weren’t a part of his pack; but he could only do so for short periods of time.

- _‘Who are you and what are you doing here?’_ – His tone was harsh and he let his Alpha side show, making the other wolf whine again, hearing his voice on his mind.

-‘ _M-My name is J-Jongin, Alpha.’_ –the wolf named Jongin said, looking at the floor with his head hung low, he didn’t dare look up, afraid of what he would find there. Despite his fear and nervousness, he replied, already missing the contact with the other wolf, he showed such care… But he couldn’t let himself be fooled.- _‘M-My pack, well… My former pack… They…kicked me out.’_  

He lowered his head even more, his eyes watering while a lonely and painful whine was ripped from his throat.

- _‘Why did they do that?’_ – Joonmyun’s voice softened a bit at hearing the despair in the other’s whine, but he still continued showing a harsh demeanor, he didn’t want a wrong message being delivered to the other. Thinking about what the other could possibly have done in order for a pack to kick one of their members out, he listened carefully.

- _‘Because I’m faulty… They don’t need a wolf that can’t smell… Nobody does…’_

Joonmyun’s eyebrows shot upward, that explained why, despite their scents being strong; Jongin didn’t notice them getting close until they made noise. He just couldn’t smell them coming. He closed the connection with the other and sighed internally, knowing that Yifan and Kyungsoo would want an explanation of what had transpired between the other two.

- _‘His name is Jongin. His former pack kicked him out. His sense of smell is, apparently, underdeveloped. He just said that he can’t smell but we’ll have to find more about that.’_

- _‘So… Are we taking him with us?’_ – asked Kyungsoo, blinking slowly, nothing on his demeanor showing agreement or disagreement, it was a simple question. But Yifan was a different story.

-‘ _We can’t do that. We don’t know if he’s lying, we don’t know if he was sent to find more about us and then attack us. We have a pack to protect, Joonmyun, you can’t just…'_

-‘ _What do you mean I can’t?_  '– Joonmyun growled, showing his Alpha, making Yifan cower and whine. – _‘I am the Alpha of this pack. I CAN and WILL decide if we should take him or not. I assume all the consequences’_.

- _‘I’m sorry…’_ – whispered Yifan, lowering his ears and cowering a little, Joonmyun licking the side of his face, showing that it was ok, he was forgiven.

-‘ _You’re coming with us._ ’

**Flashback End**

That had happened one month ago and Jongin had melded pretty well with the pack. He also had made some friends in Yixing and Luhan, two Omegas that, on the first day he got to the Pack’s living site, they started to fuss over him, tended to his wounds and fed him; he was extremely grateful for them. For all of them really; He went from being alone on the woods trying to survive; to live in a pack where it was obvious that they took care of one another.

When he asked this to Luhan, he just laughed with mirth showing in his eyes, slowly caressing his belly while sitting comfortably on the sofa.

- _‘It’s all thanks to Joonmyun. Our Alpha. You should talk to him some more.’_

Jongin carefully bit his lower lip and lowered his eyes, thinking about the Alpha. It was thanks to him that he was rescued from the loneliness of the woods and brought here. It was thanks to him that he could survive, despite the fact that he was faulty; a wolf like him wouldn’t have survived not even two days out there. But since that strange behavior on the day he was taken, the Alpha hadn’t shown any signs of going near him like that again and Jongin couldn’t explain nor he couldn’t comprehend the small ache that had taken sit on his heart because of that.

- _‘I’ve tried it, Lu ge. But… He’s avoiding me’_

-‘ _Nonsense. It’s been one month of you being here. I think it’s time for you to approach him, ask him what you can do to be helpful for us. Your wound is fully healed so it’s time.’_

- _‘But… I can’t smell. I’m no use for hunting that’s why they kicked me out…’_ – His voice got on a sad tone and his head lowered even more. He left his cup of tea on the table, not wanting to look up to the elder.

- _‘There’s lots of things to do around besides hunting, Jongin-ah. Ask him’._ – Luhan said while looking pointedly at him and Jongin couldn’t say no to his hyung and friend.

-‘ _I’ll talk to him tomorrow, when they come back from hunting’_.

-‘ _That’s a good boy.’_ – Luhan said, patting his head with a fond look. Then, he winced and laughed, caressing his belly. – ‘ _I think my pup agrees with me. He just kicked me… Want to feel it?’_. – He asked, his smile never wavering.

- _‘C-Can I…?’_

Luhan said nothing, just took Jongin’s hand and put it on his round belly. He instantly felt a kick on the palm of his hand, making him laugh.

-‘ _He’s going to be a soccer player, I can feel it’._ – He whispered, making Luhan laugh.

When the laughter died down, each on their own thoughts and the tea getting cold forgotten on the table, he felt nervous about talking to the Alpha. The more he thought about what happened that day, the more he didn’t understand.

A sudden wave of pain hit him, a wave of pain and longing he didn’t know what to make of. With a sigh, he closed his eyes for a bit. Tomorrow would soon come. Maybe he could confide in his Alpha and ask him what was happening to him. He hoped he would know.


	2. II

 

His stomach was in knots. He was really nervous about talking to Joonmyun. Well, let’s say Jongin was because Kai, his wolf, was a different story altogether.

-“I don’t get it. He likes us. Why are you so nervous?”

-“No. His wolf likes you. I’m going to talk to Joonmyun and I have no idea what he thinks about me.”

-“He feels nice… Like home…” - Kai said in his mind, with a soft voice.

Jongin didn’t say anything and just stayed quiet. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Joonmyun was so caring and so loving that day towards him, he started to… feel things towards him; things that he tried to hide and bury deep in his heart when, the following days of his rescue whenever their eyes meet, Joonmyun’s expression was hard as steel making Jongin think he regretted having helped him that day in the first place.

.ᴥ.

The sun was already out when he stepped out of his hut. The reason why he had one of his own when he was being still “new” to the pack was that he was an Unmated Beta so, Yifan’s reasoning was that he should be living alone for in case of a rut, he could take care of it without bothering the mated Omegas and Alphas.

Joonmyun approved it, so Jongin didn’t have too much of a choice but to accept it.

Now that he really thought about it, he still hasn’t been formally accepted inside the pack for when they transformed into wolves, all he could hear were the howls and yips they made, but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. He was alone with his thoughts.

And that hurt.

 

A lot.

 

So with a madly beating heart inside his chest, he approached the Alpha’s hut.

He already know he was there because of Luhan; when he went to visit him, he smelled Sehun’s scent strongly nearby which meant that the other wolves were back from their hunting trip.

 

Jongin cleared his throat in the entrance of the hut and raised his voice just a little knowing he was going to be heard.

-“May I come in?”

A soft and slightly tired “Yes” was all he heard (On his mind, he thought it wasn’t really a good time to talk to the Alpha having recently come back from hunting but since he was already there…)

-“Jongin…”

His voice was like a whisper, and Jongin saw a flash of longing in the Alpha’s face when he looked at him; a face he was quick to cover behind a mask of nonchalance making Kai whine internally and Jongin put his hands inside his pockets, a sadlike expression on his light brown eyes.

 

-“What do you need?”

He asked, drying his hands with a towel and putting it carefully on one of the wooden chairs.

-“Luhan hyung advised me it was time that I talk to you...”

-“Is that so?” - was what Joonmyun asked, an eyebrow slightly raising while he looked at Jongin attentively. - “Do you want to take a seat?”

Jongin nodded and sat down, swallowing down his nervousness and looking at the Alpha.

-“Yes. He said you could… help me with the thing about me not smelling and…”

-“Yes?”

-“I want to be of use to the pack, I don’t want to feel like I am a lump and that you are taking care of me out of the goodness of your heart. I want to earn my place here. I want to help out. I can do lots of things. Well… used to do lots of things, in my previous pack.” -

Jongin said, now looking at his hands and feeling Joonmyun’s stare, making him slightly more nervous than he already was.

-“Go on.”

-“It’s just… I don’t want to continue sitting down here and mop. I used to have all my senses intact, in fact, I was one of the main hunters in my other pack but since the accident…”

Joonmyun stiffened slightly at this, and Jongin noticed but he was quick to cover his surprise. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

-“Can you tell me more about this accident?”

Jongin swallowed and Kai whined, laying down on his mind and closing his eyes, he didn’t want to listen to this part. He nodded, taking a deep breath and starting…

 

_ I was coming home after a hunt with my friends, we brought a large deer and a lot of hares. It was a big hunt and we were preparing for the winter so we thought better to have a little bit more in our reserves just in case. That same day I had an argument with my dad, he told me that it was time that I settled down, that I find a good Alpha to mate and have my own family and that he found just the right one for me from a nearby pack. When I refused to mate him, my father left home furious and we knew nothing of him for three straight days. _

_ The others were planning a search party for him when he returned with another wolf, he looked quite proud and was so full of himself. _

_ I hated him from the first moment I saw him. _

_ My dad ordered me to mate him and I refused again. When I did that, that other wolf grabbed my hair and punched me on the nose, saying that I should listen to my betters, that I was to be his bitch to breed and fill with pups… I punched him back, but my vision was blurry because he had hit me really hard on my nose; he grabbed me and started to punch my face and kick my stomach. _

_ My parents didn’t do anything to help me and I saw red. _

_ I started to fight back but it was no use, being an Alpha he was stronger than me so, he kicked me on my nose and I fell to the ground in pain. _

_ The last thing I remember was a lot of yelling coming from the other pack members, a pair of arms carrying me and cleaning my wounds when I lost my consciousness. _

_ The following day, when I woke up, I noticed that I could breathe properly, but nothing smelled anymore… My friend told me that the punches broke some nerves inside my nose and that they didn’t know if I could smell again or not. _

_ My parents looked at me as if I was filth and told me that a wolf without his complete senses was no wolf and that I wasn’t their son so I… left. _

His tears had started flowing when he was talking and he made no effort to stop them nor he was ashamed to cry in front of the other wolf. With a sigh and a clearing of his throat, he raised his head and looked at Joonmyun straight to his eyes.

-“That’s when you found me on the woods. I noticed that I wasn’t part of a pack anymore when I stopped hearing the constant buzz on my head

-“Do you miss them?” - Was what Joonmyun asked, his eyes a little watery and his hands itching to comfort the younger wolf.

-“My parents? No, I don’t miss them. I lost all the respect and love I had for them when they tried to forme me to mate someone I didn’t even know.”

The older wolf nodded and stood up, making Jongin raise his head even more in order to look at his face.

-“They made a lot of bad decisions concerning you and I understand why you left. I think I know how to help you but I have to consult with our healer, to see if he could help us as well. Give me a few days and I’ll go look for you.”

He said with a tone of finality, making Jongin stand up and take it as his cue to leave. With a bow, a thank you and his heart feeling a little bit lighter than before, he turned around and made to leave the hut when the Alpha’s voice stopped him.

-“Jongin…”

-“Yes?” - He looked at the Alpha, who had a light smile on his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face and a little bit of want dancing in his eyes.

-“Thanks for confiding in me.”

That took Jongin by surprise and he didn’t know what to say so he just nodded and swallowed the lump of his throat, leaving the hut in the direction of his own. He felt lighter and needed to take a nap after what happened so he set to his bed with that in mind, heaving a sigh and smiling a tiny bit.

  
He hoped Joonmyun could help him find a solution to his problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and there's some light on what happened to Jongin.  
> Could Joonmyun help him? Who would this healer be? ;)  
> Feel free to comment your theories!  
> Love,  
> PepperPumpkin.


	3. Of Healers & Want

A few days had passed since he had talked to Joonmyun and not much had changed on those few days.

Without the rest of the pack knowing and since they couldn’t yet read his thoughts, Jongin had set on practicing on his own; he had found a clearing nearby, not too close and not too far from the place they were living in but he made sure that it was at least far enough from them to leave him alone and not raise any suspicions.

_ “Noone is around, come on, let me loose.” _

Kai said on his mind, he had been a little restless since waking up that morning. They could feel something was going to happen, but couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

_ “Just one moment, we’ll get there soon.” _

Was what Jongin thought, trying to comfort the restless wolf inside his head while racing through the trees. The moment his foot had set on the beginning of the clearing he transformed with a small howl as to not to alert the nearby patrol. He started to run in circles, releasing the pent up energy contained on his body.

It felt good.

His wolf’s tongue was hanging from the side of his mouth, huffing excitedly while running in circles, chasing his own tail and over all, releasing all the energy he had been having contained inside his body. He didn’t care that he looked like a common dog, he tried to enjoy the small moments in life where he could get to be himself, without noone around to judge him.

After a while he started to feel tired so he sat on his hind legs and panted, letting out a huff while laying down on top of the grass; he closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by his tiredness, so far long gone on his sleep he didn’t notice the quiet figure retiring from the clearing, a big wolf that smelled like an Alpha.

**_||°||°||_ **

-“So, what brings you here, Alpha?” -asked a man with a big smile on his lips and a deep dimple showing on a side of his face.

-“Good Morning to you too, Xing.” -Joonmyun almost scowled, not missing the chuckle coming from the other wolf’s mouth.

-“You get so easy to rile up with each passing year, Myun. Don’t give me such a hard time for wanting to mess with you every once in awhile”.

Joonmyun just sighed, entering the hut and sitting down on one of the wooden chairs, his troubled expression made Yixing frown and sit down next to him, all traces of playfulness erased from his face.

-“What’s wrong, Myun?” - Yixing’s tone acquired that of worry, laying a hand on the frowning Alpha’s shoulder, hoping to comfort him just a tiny bit.

-“I have a… consultation, Xing. But this is… Not my story to tell so I won’t tell you the full details out of respect for this other person…”

Yixing had always been a very perceptive person so, with only a glance to his mood and body language he said in a low whisper.

-“This is about the new wolf, right? Jongin.”

Joonmyun wasn’t quick enough to mask his tone of surprise nor his reaction at the other finding out about it.

-“How did you know?”

-“Oh, please, Myun. You think I wouldn’t notice? I know you’ve been worried sick for that pup since he got here to the pack. Besides, we’re litter mates, I know you so, give me some credit will you?”

His tone was lighthearted though his manners and expression showed concern for his older friend.

-“Yes. It’s about him.”

-“Is there something wrong with him?”

With a sigh, Joonmyun decided to rely everything he knew so far about the pup, hoping that his knowledge about healing could be of help.

-“There is nothing wrong with him, per se. But I’m worried… He went to visit me this morning on my hut, asking my help about this… not smelling issue. He told me a little bit of his story…”

While Joonmyun was talking, Yixing was listening intently, standing up from the chair and placing a kettle with water to boil on the stove. He kind of had a feeling they would be needing some tea for the long conversation ahead.

-“... and then, when that scum and good for nothing excuse of an Alpha punched him on the nose his family did nothing, NOTHING to stop him. I mean, Jongin’s just still a pup! He didn’t have a way to defend himself against that motherfucker who manhandled him and then he couldn’t take anymore and escaped. It’s good that he did, though, it gives me shivers to think of where would he be right now if he hadn’t escaped.”

Joonmyun finished talking and cleared his throat, taking a sip of the warm tea Yixing had put in front of him while he was talking, calmly letting the other think.

-“Why are you so angry towards that other wolf? The one who hurt Jongin. I mean… You don’t even know him.”

-“A good Alpha doesn’t treat others like that.” -he said with a growl, making Yixing raise an eyebrow at the menacing tone his friend’s voice had acquired.

-“... I understand”.-he sensed there was something else that Joonmyun wasn’t telling him, something related to the long glances he seemed to always direct towards the younger wolf whenever they crossed paths or to the way he seemed to gravitate towards the other just to stop himself in time, huff and walk away from him. He wasn’t going to confront his old friend about that, not in that moment; so he went back to the important topic at the moment.- “Are you sure he can’t smell? Not even a thing?”

-“Yes, I am.”

-“I have heard of certain cases in which a wolf didn’t completely have one of his or her senses. But the ones I’ve heard are of wolves that were born like it and developed other ways to hunt and try to survive. This is not the case.” -Yixing said out loud, carefully thinking and remembering the stories he had heard from other healers in other packs.- “Maybe… he has a block. That’s the only explanation I can think of. You know as well as I do that our wolves are able to heal at a faster rate than any living creature. So, Jongin’s mind in order to protect itself, probably placed a mental block, making him think that he did not have his sense of smell.”

-“But is that possible?” - Joonmyun asked with a small whisper, he had attentively heard everything Yixing had said, committing it to memory so he could try and do whatever he could to help that pup.

-“The mind is a place yet to fully explore and comprehend, Myun. One never knows if that would be possible or not, but that’s the only explanation I can think of right now, with what you’ve told me.”

-“And how do I help him?”

-“Train with him. Talk to him. Force him to use his full senses so he can overcome this block he has.”

-“But… are you positive that what he has is a mental block and that bastard didn’t damage one of his nerves? I would hate to hurt him in any way if that wasn’t the answer.”

Yixing tried his best to hide his smile. Now he could begin to understand…

-“Are you doubting me now, Myunnie? You don’t want to hurt him?.. Don’t tell me you grew a soft spot for that pup.”

Joonmyun spluttered, blinking owlishly while looking at the other wolf who was now openly laughing at the Alpha’s expenses.

-“I’m completely sure of what I’m saying, Alpha”.-Yixing said once his laughter had subsided, his tone warm, placing a hand again on his friend’s shoulders and squeezing comfortingly.

-“I trust you, Xing. Now… I will try and see how to better help Jongin. I’ll have to tell him first what you’ve said. Hopefully he’ll understand and we can start to heal him.”

Yixing smiled and waved goodbye once the Alpha stood up and thanked him with a short bow. After he left the hut, the blonde wolf chuckled, starting to feel happy for his friend.

Maybe that little pup was all it took to make him happy. It was now time for the Alpha to settle down and find a mate... Only time would tell.

**_||°||°||_ **

In a clearing not far from there, a wolf whined and covered his ears, annoyed by the strange buzzing that woke him up from his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and now we start to delve deeper into what happened  
> What would Joonmyun do to help Jongin? and why does he express that way towards the other Alpha who hurt Jongin?
> 
> Let's keep reading to find out.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments! Feel free to comment about what you think is going to happen and how would Myun help Jongin.
> 
> See you on the next update! Hopefully it wouldn't take that long.
> 
> Love,  
> You-know-who [?]
> 
> p.s. the strange buzzing Jongin heard is like a...wordplay, or something like that. You know that they say when someone is talking about you you either sneeze out of the blue or hear a strange iiiiiiiiiip on your ear. It's that, yes hahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Story dedicated to a special someone.


End file.
